


It’s Gonna Be Okay, I Promise.

by HashtagSpideypool4Life



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Clint Barton Is a Good Bro, I’ll give warnings if it shows up, M/M, Minor Character Death, Sad, Wade needs professional help, Work In Progress, probably no smut, why am i writing this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-09-29 09:44:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17201186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HashtagSpideypool4Life/pseuds/HashtagSpideypool4Life
Summary: Sorry for the cliffhanger...? I honestly have no idea what I’m doing. I don’t even know if people read these anymore. Thank you guys for the kudos and comments XD!





	1. Chapter 1

Peter takes a deep breath, forcing himself not to lash out. 

”I’m sorry, could you repeat that?”

The receptionist on the other end of the phone hesitates. “I’m sorry, Mr. Parker, but I’m afraid your Aunt has past away. There was a car accident, and due to a superhero fight, the ambulance was delayed.”

”What fight?” Peter demands. 

“I’m sorry?”

”What fight delayed the ambulance?”

”Let me check.” There’s muffled speaking and movement on the other side of the phone. Peter shifts his feet, and takes anouther deep breath.

”Spider-Man was fighting-“

”-Venom.” Peter finishes, realization hitting him like a truck. “Thank you. I’ll be at the hospital as soon as I can.”

Peter hits the hang-up button on his Stark Phone. He closes his eyes.

This was his fault. Just like Uncle Ben. There’s no one else to blame here. Just Peter and his reckless actions.

With shaking fingers, Peter hits the speed dial on his phone.

”Hey, kid, I was actually planning on calling you! Listen, I came up with a new design-“

”Mr. Stark.” Peter interjects. His voice is trembling. Tears threaten to pour down his cheeks. Every breath makes a wheezing noise due to the snot dripping from his noise.

”My- My Aunt- she-“ Peter swallows, the tears starting to pour. “May, she- she’s gone.”

* * *

Peter hasn’t said a word since he got in the limo Mr. Stark sent. Happy seems uncomfortable, but Peter doesn’t notice.

He can barely think. His mind is numb. His movements feel sluggish.

Aunt May _can’t_ be gone. She _can’t_!

Peter blinks, spotting himself in the rearveiw mirror. He doesn’t look anything like himself. His eyes are glazed over, his hair is a mess, his glasses are crooked, and his lip is bleeding from Peter chewing on it.

Aunt May would scold him for being outside like this.

Peter looks away from the mirror. 

* * *

“He hasn’t said a word.” Happy confirms.

Peter continues studying the floor of the Avengers common room. It’s made up of white and light gray tiles.

”Hey, kid? You with me?” Mr. Stark asks.

Peter nods mutely, avoiding eye contact.

“Are you okay?”

Peter starts to nod, but then hesitates. Is he _really_?

Peter shakes his head.

“Is there anything I can do to help?” 

Peter shakes his head. But then, he looks up slightly, looking at Mr. Starks chin instead of near his shoes.

”Can- could I be alone right now?” He asks, his voice cracking.

”I- yeah. Sure. Of course. Happy, c’mon. Let’s, uh... let’s go.”

Peter watches the two men leave, before making his way over to the couch. He curls up into a ball, and lets himself start to cry.

Its his fault. He kills everyone he cares about. Uncle Ben. Gwen Stacy. Harry Osborn. And now... Aunt May.

He’s a monster. No, wait...

Peter Parker is a nephew. Peter Parker is a boyfriend. Peter Parker is a best friend. 

_Spider-Man_ is a murderer.

And Peter is going to get revenge.


	2. Chapter 2

Peter closes his eyes, leaning his head back against the couch. How would that even work? How... how could he kill Spider-Man without hurting Peter Parker?

The idea pops into his head like a bolt of lightning. Sudden, bright, and destructive. His eyes fly open.

Spider-Man is, well, _Spider_ -Man. He was named for his powers. And if he doesn’t have any powers, well... he can’t be Spider-Man.

”Alright. Alright. Let’s do this.” Peter murmurs. He goes to stand up from the couch, but he suddenly pauses. 

“Is that really _killing_ him, though?” Peter asks aloud. 

No. That’s defeating him. There is no way to kill Spider-Man without hurting Peter Parker.

Peter grinds his teeth in frustration. He can’t do anything unless he can separate his freaking consciousness into different personas!

Wait... why can’t he do that?

Peter ignores his rantional mind screaming all of the reasons why it’s stupid, insane, impossible, and possibly even deadly. Instead, he stands up. 

Time to go find Mr. Starks labs.

* * *

 “Peter? Hey, how are you?” Despite being in what appears to be a very important conversation, Tony abruptly cuts off the man in the suit in order to turn to Peter.

Peter forces a smile he doesn’t feel. “I’m fine. I just, uh, I wanted to go work on the labs...? ...Y’know, just, kinda stop thinking about everything for a while?”

Tony nods, looking sympathetic. Or is that empathy? “Of course. FRIDAY?”

“I’ll show him the way.” FRIDAY replies in her usual robotic tone.

Tony nods. He turns his focus back to Peter. “Is there anything else? Anything at all.”

Peter bites his lip. Why is this making him feel guilty?! He’s not doing anything _wrong_... right? 

“Um, no thanks, Mr. Stark. I- I’m good.” He lies.

And so, Tony reluctantly returns to his talk, and FRIDAY guides Peter to the labs.

* * *

Why did Peter have to think of this? Why? Why the heck did his mind go to a freaking fortune cookie? He laughed when he was the one to open it instead of ‘Pool, but...

He’s not laughing now.

’ _If you kill a killer, the number of killers in the world remains the same.’_

Of course this would pop up in his head. He hasn’t even starting working on separating his consciousness yet, much less building a separate body and killing the Spidey half!

Ugh. Why does everything have to be so complicated?!

Wait. Wade had a response. What was it? Think, Parker! Why do you have randomly selective memory issues?

_’Kill two.’_

... wow. So helpful. If he kills the Spidey side that means he doesn’t have the power to kill anyone! That is literally why he’s killing Spider-Man!

Wait... if Peter Parker kills Spider-Man, that makes Peter a murderer, too. 

Peter bites his lip. Why is his brain like this. Why can’t he just act without thinking for once? Why can’t he just- just-

Peter starts to cry. The tears tracing down his face and chin. The blood from his lip that he _really_ needs to stop biting. Both fall to the metal work table below.

Peter sits down on the floor. There’s no winning. He can’t kill Spider-Man. He can’t get revenge. He can’t avenge his friends his family.

Some Avenger he is...

Peter tugs his legs to his chest, wrapping his arms around them, rocking back and forth as the same thoughts pounding his skull, over and over and over...

_’My fault. My fault. It’s my fault. I screwed up everything. I’m the murder. I can’t pretend I’m not. My fault. It’s my fault...’_

And that’s how Mr. Stark finds him, curled in a ball under the table, tears and blood running down his face, in the middle of a meltdown.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the cliffhanger...? I honestly have no idea what I’m doing. I don’t even know if people read these anymore. Thank you guys for the kudos and comments XD!


	3. Chapter 3

“Kid?” Mr. Stark calls, entering the lab. “Do you want any help on whatever you’re worki-“ He cuts off, most likely having spotted Peter. 

“Peter!” The trillionaire _runs_ to the brunette, crouching down beside him. 

Peter is dimly aware of that, but he doesn’t look up. He doesn’t speak. He can’t bring himself to move.

”Peter? Peter, are you alright? Please tell me you’re okay!” Mr. Stark begs.

Peter gives a tiny nod, despite not feeling okay in the slightest. He doesn’t want his mentor to be upset.

”Tell me how I can help.” Mr. Starks voice is soft and kind, near opposite from the panicked tone it was moments earlier.

Peter slowly lifts his head, making eye contact with his mentor. With his hero.

”You can’t.”

* * *

 Peter is curled in a ball, lying on his bed. Mr. Stark brought him there. Helped him calm down. Until Pepper called him and Peter assured Tony he could leave, he was fine, and that Tony didn’t want to get in trouble.

Peter sighs. Maybe... maybe it would be okay to kill himself. Both sides of himself. The needs of the many outweigh the needs of the few.

Even in the solemn times, his brain has a pop culture reference. Wow.

Peter shakes his head. No! He needs to focus!

He needs to figure out a way to kill himself without killing himself directly. Like... an accident.

Except then it wouldn’t be an accident. 

Damn it.

Or... someone could make it _look_ like an accident.

Like a mercenary.

Like Wade.

This is a very, very, _very_ , horrible idea. But then again, almost all of Peter’s ideas are.

Peter shakily goes into his contacts. He’s got this. He’s got this. He’s totally-

“Deadpool here, what’s crackalacking?” Wade greets.

Peter takes a deep breath. “Um, he- er, hi? It’s, um, it’s Spidey? And, um-“ 

“SPIDEY!!!” Wade cheers, cutting the webslinger off. “How are you?! There’s been no sign of you since the Venom incident! I was starting to get worried! Anywho, how you hanging?” 

Peter bites his lip- wait, ow, that’s _barely_ scabbed over, even with his healing factor. 

“I, um, I’m good. Thanks? I, er, I kinda need to talk to you about something important.” The hero admits. Why are words so hard right now?

”Do you want to talk in person?” Wade sounds surprisingly serious.

”I- yeah. That’d- that’d be nice.” Peter agrees, scratching the back of his neck.

 “Okay. What place sounds good?” Wade asks.

”Um, I... I don’t know.” Peter confesses. He can’t think of anywhere right now, much less consider which would be good ideas.

”Alright. Um, howa ‘bout my place?” Wade offers.

”Yeah.” Peter agrees. He feels numb. Dull. “That, uh... sounds good.”

 There’s a pause on the other end. 

“D’you need me to come pick you up?” At any other time, those words might’ve sounded teasing. But now, they’re kind. Gentle.

Peter nods. Then he remembers that Wade can’t see him. “Yes please.” His voice sounds timid. Soft. Like he’s a little boy.

“Alright. Just- make sure you have your mask on, okay? And, uh, where are you?”

“Stark Tower.” Peter replies. He still sounds like a child when he speaks.

”Oh. M’kay. Can you give me a room?” Wade asks gently.

Peter nods. “13th door on the 90th floor. That’s, uh, three floors from the top.”

”Alright, Baby-boy, I’ll be right there.” Wade promises.

Peter grabs his mask from off the floor with a web, and pulls it on over his head.

”Thank you.” Peter smiles.

”Don’t mention it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry. I have no idea what’s going on. At all. Thanks for all the kudos, though! XD


	4. Chapter 4

Peter isn’t sure how much time has passed. Or space, for that matter. He’s unsure of spacetime. 

‘Spacetime’ sounds like the name of a crappy tv show, now that he thinks about it...

Peter is jolted from his thoughts by a series of quick knocks on his window. Well, it’s not really _his_. It belongs to Mr. Stark.

Peter doesn’t move. He’s postive the window is unlocked, and at this point, he’s not sure he can.

Besides, Wade is more than capable of picking a lock. He’s _Deadpool_ , for crying out loud.

 Sure enough, Peter can hear the window slowly slideing open on the other side of the room.

”Baby-boy, you in here?” The antihero stage-whispers.

“I’m on the bed.” 

Peter waits for Wade to come sit on the bed, but he doesn’t. There’s no sign he’s even entered the room.

”Um, could you come here?” Wade squeaks.

Peter gets to his feet. All of his limbs feel like lead. Every step he takes is an effort. It would be so much easier to just collapse, to stop.

But he doesn’t.

He stops in front of the window, his head pounding.

Wade somehow managed to wedge his shoulders in the gap, so that maybe a third of his upper body is stuck inside the room. Everything else hangs off the edge of the building, off of a drop that, while incappable of permantly killing Wade, would _probably_ hurt like a b-word.

Ah, crap. He’s wearing the mask- cue automatic swear-word filter.

 “How did you manage to get stuck like that?” Peter demands. Despite trying to be angry, Peter just feels... _tired_.

“Is that retorical?”

Peter sighs- but it quickly turns into a yawn. Great.

Peter expects Wade to continue, but he seems to be waiting for a response.

”I honestly have no idea.” He admits.

Wade makes a face under his mask. It’s good enough at portraying emotions that Peter can tell that much, but he really can’t tell what Wade is attempting to convey.

 But it looks like it doesn’t matter. 

“Here, grab my shoulder.”

It proably says a lot of about Peter that he does follows the instructions of a dangerous mercenary without question.

 “Alright, just one sec...” Wade trails off, fiddling with something on the other side of the wall. 

“Okay,” Peter agrees, fighting back anouther yawn. He closes his eyes.

And he’s suddenly taken over by a wave of nausea. 

Peter opens his eyes. He’s... at Wade’s apartment?

”Toto, I don’t think we’re in Kansas anymore.” He jokes.

Wade chuckles, and Peter feels a hand on his shoulder.

“Get some sleep, Baby-boy. You look exhausted. We can talk about whatevers wrong later, okay?” 

Peter nods. Sleep sounds good right now.

So, he lets Wade carefully take him to a bed. 

Despite his exhaustion, it takes Peter hours to fall asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for this being late- I don’t think I’ll be able to update much more frequently than once or twice a month. Sorry about that.
> 
> Thank you guys so much for reading~ ❤️


End file.
